multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toothless100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toothless100 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 15:31, July 7, 2011 :D Welcome ;) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Multiverses, person with no teeth but one hundred! Holbenilord 15:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Task Welcome to Multiverses, Toothless! I'm Pinguinus, a local administrator. Now, before you create your own planet, you have to fulfill a task set to you by me. The task, should you choose to accept it, is to create a new creature for the planet Nevermore. Non sapient, and a bird. If you do a good job with it, you will be given permission to create your own planet. Pinguinus 15:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I like it :) I guess you can go ahead and make your own planet now. Hey, do you know we have our own dragon-like aliens here? They're called the Gehennians. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I like the Terrorhawk. Styracosaurus Rider is now in charge of your "initiation". Pinguinus 16:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hey and welcome to the wiki! Seems like you've already got a handle on things, but if you have any questions feel free to ask. Have fun! -- Dyga19 22:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Terrorhawk pic If you would like to use: I welcome you, and sorry that I haven't replied in time ( Pinguinus was faster ). I see that you've already created your first planet, good. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. InfiniteCreator 09:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sea Monster Hey, would you mind if I made a sea monster for Dragovia? Pinguinus 13:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Seaslayer All right, I created the Seaslayer, largest marine predator in the Multiverse to date. What do you think? Pinguinus 13:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Is there anything else I can do for you? I'm pretty good at scienticic names. Pinguinus 18:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) And Holbenilord made something too. See Category:Titan Crater Inhabitants. Pinguinus 18:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Frostbite Hello there! I'm Scatha-the-Worm, from over at DevianArt. Dyga19 contacted me asking to do some illustrating for you all, and I thought I could take a try at your Frostbite dragon. I have a rough sketch ready to show you, to see if you like it well enough before I ink and color it. Would you like me to put it up on DA and give you a link, or would you prefer me to send it to you in an email? 00:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind whether you e-mail me or put on DA. Just remember when colouring that it's mostly white :) Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 05:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Scarabian Just got a pic from DinoHunter2 featuring a Scarabian. Looks pretty badass to me! -- Dyga19 01:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Frostbite Here's a link to the work in progress Frostbite pic; let me know what you think and I'll tell Scatha. -- Dyga19 09:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Nope, haven't forgotten, just been very busy. I'll get to 'em soon though. -- Dyga19 06:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Forum There's now a forum for Salsene-Lentaa interactions. Here's the link: Forum:Salsene-Lentaa Relations Desk Pinguinus 22:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Toothless, just wanted to let you know I've done the Prehensile tail, the armadraggon, the poison dart, and the arbotile in spore. I've gotten them pretty close to the descriptions and images. unfortunately i cant upload them because my game or internet is acting up, as it usually does. ill upload them and give em to ya as soon as i can. -- Dyga19 00:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Check my latest blog for your spore critters! -- Dyga19 19:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Frostbite Pic Click here to see it. -- Dyga19 01:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would you mind if I used some of your creations here for my own un-published fiction? Pinguinus impennis 12:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me use your stuff! Pinguinus impennis 20:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Staggon I made another creature for Dragovia. See title of this segment for link. :) Pinguinus impennis 14:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I had an idea about a race of sapient, anthromorphic dragons for Dragovia. What do yout think? Pinguinus impennis 19:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Shaped like a human. The Salsenes are anthromorphic. Pinguinus impennis 19:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Thank you very much. I wish I could do this sort of thing, but I can't. :( Pinguinus impennis 13:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Piasek Creatures Here are some Piasek natives, recreated via Spore: alusta.PNG fangarm.PNG spytkalat.PNG staerk.PNG Hey, could you get me some good Arbotile names? Pinguinus impennis 03:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Important news! Sorry I have to contact you through this talk page, but you might want to know as quick as possible. If you go to the good ol' Park Pedia (yep, that one), you might find some interesting but true news. It's impossible to miss, it's splattered everywhere now. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC)